


On the Train

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, VRAINS Rarepair Event 2019, human ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: They met on the train
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Kusanagi Shouichi
Kudos: 2





	On the Train

After moving into the city with the rest of his siblings, Ai had thought life was going to be easier. Except for the fact that he was always waking up late to catch his train and he swore Lighting just let him be later after attempting to wake him up for the first week. 

Ai was screaming as he came running down the stairs smacking into the wall and then gasped. He was late! Again! Why was this always happening?! Going down the last stairs he slid into the open living area. 

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?! I have an exam today!” 

“No one’s home but me!” Windy called head peeking over the couch. “Flame tried to wake you up, but then he left for class too.” 

“Why are you here?!” Ai cried running around trying to get his jacket on as well as brush out his hair. “Don’t you have class too?!” 

“Mine was yesterday, remember, I bought some snacks home, remember you ate mine?!” Windy sat up leaning over the back of the couch. “Rude, Ai! I was saving that!” 

“Ah, sorry, sorry,!” Ai laughed sticking out his tongue. “I’ll bring you home some tonight!” 

“You better!” Windy watched as he left. “Hey! Your school bag!” 

“Ahhh….!” Ai cried rushing back it to grab it. “Wish me luck!” 

\--

Getting the train station Ai almost didn’t swipe the card right the first time. Luck seemed to be turning around as he made it onto the train. Gasping from the twenty-minute run he shakily made his way over to one of the seats. Scooting over to the window he put his head against the cool glass. 

“I need to start going to bed soon. Or get a louder alarm!” Ai whined to his reflection. “Stupid Flame should have thrown water on me,” 

Closing his eyes Ai state to doze in and out while keeping an ear out for his stop. The compute for his collage was an hour to and from. He was almost asleep and possibly going to miss his exam when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Opening his eyes he looked over and up at the stranger. 

“Hey, mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken.” the man smiled at him. 

For a good minute, his mind seemed to stop working. This handsome person as talking to him and his mind had turned to mush. He struggled to remember how to tell the guy that, yes! Yes, he could sit down. 

Instead, he nodding picking up his school bag fro the free seat and held it to his chest. His cheeks flushed pink as he tried to press himself against the window trying to think of a way to keep his heart from suddenly bursting. 

“Thanks!” 

Oh go,d he was sitting so close! Ai could feel the body warmth all to his left side! Trying to breathe as slowly as possible he licked his lips. Think of something else! Anything else! Think about the exam! 

Instead, he stole a glance at the other man. He took in the handsome face, with the small beard on his chin which honestly just made him look even better. He was on the phone texting something which let Ai take some more glances at him. 

Sweaty also and his stomach doing some kind of dance Ai took out his phone to distract himself. He texted a couple of his siblings, he needed to make new friends here, but he wanted to ask them if they wanted snacks on the way home. 

Taking another glance he decided he had to at least say hi! He could do that! Opening his mouth to do just that the train had come to a stop announcing the name of the station. 

“My stop!” Ai shouted making the man jump. He flushed feeling stupid. “Excuse me!” 

Instead of waiting for the guy to move, the one second it would have taken, Ai practically fall all over him to get into the aisle and ran towards the door. Jumping out of the pain he didn’t stop running up he was up the stairs and around the corner. 

“What the hell was that?!” Ai screamed to no one! Whining he hit himself in the head a little cursing how awkward and stupid that encounter was! “He’s gonna think you’re an idiot, stupid, stupid!” 

Sinking to his heels Ai groaned. O course the first person he was attracted to was a random strange on a tian and there was no way that he was ever going to see him again. Cursing himself one last time he got up to head to his exam. 

Running towards campus Ai made in with a few minutes to spare. With a sigh, he took a seat at the back. He took out a pencil as the professor came in, talked a few seconds before taking his test. 

Despite what people thought Ai was able to finish the test before most of the class. Turning his paper in he left out the door to head out to go grab something to eat. He felt dumbs still thinking about that guy. 

He wished he had gotten his name.

\--

Ai was in the tore looking around for everyone’s snacks. He got Winy two, he kinda did steal the youngest ones snack last night. Putting them into the basket he went looking for some chips for everyone and stopped to see some fruit on sale. Picking up a pineapple he looked it over. 

Snapping a picture he sent it to the others asking if they wanted to pitch in and get it. After a few minutes of everyone trying to figure out if they should get it Ai put it in his basket as well.

Heading to the check out he grabbed some drinks too. Once it was paid he headed back to the train. Waiting for a little while he was glad to find a couple of empty seats on the train. Sitting towards the front Ai was looking into his bag at the fruit. He was excited to eat it! 

We what they all made, part-time jobs, rent and such getting something like this was a real treat! He poked out it whispering to it how he couldn’t wait to eat it. Picking the pineapple out of the bag he rubbed. 

“I bt your gonna take so good. I can’t wait to get you home!” Ai hugged it. “The others are gonna love you too,” 

“Is it a piece of fruit or the love of your life?” A cheerful joking voice said. 

Ai almost threw the thing from the shock of seeing the purple-haired guy there once again. He turned red and looked horrified as the pineapple flew towards the floor. 

“Whoa!” The guy scooped it up last second. “Damn, that was a close one. Here you go,” 

“Thanks!” Ai all but screamed out. He blushed holding it close to his chest. “Uh, Ai, I’m Hi.” 

Oh god. He did not just mess up his name with a greeting! Covering his mouth face burning now with embarrassment Ai turned away. He messed up! What the hell was wrong with him? Oh god, what didn’t he just act normal around this guy?!

“I’m Kusanagi, Shoichi,”

Turning back still a bit red Ai reached out to shake the hand. “I’m Ai,” 

“Nice to meet you,” He took a seat next to him. “So, what’s the pineapple saying?” 

Oh, how ai wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “Nothing, well, how much it wants to go home with me.” 

“Ah, special occasion?” 

“It was on sale and my family pitched int. We’re gonna eat it when I get home,” Ai took a minute to think of something. “Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a younger brother. I’m in town visiting him and then I’m heading back.” He smiled. “So, I guess we go till the end of one of our stops to talk.” 

“You’re going back today?” 

“I got a business to run. Life ain’t cheap, but you seem very interesting,” He smiled before leaning back against the chair. “So, what happens in the amazing world of Ai,” 

Maybe they only had an hour before Ai didn’t see this stranger again, but his heart warmed knowing they’d get to talk. At least for a little while and even though he hour felt like minutes he was glad to have gotten to meet Soichi.


End file.
